


Everything He Knows

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Everything He Knows

**Title:** Everything He Knows  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #66: Green Thumb  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill warns Neville not to be too generous.

  
~

Everything He Knows

~

“I wish I’d a green thumb,” Ginny sighed, inspecting the greenhouse. “Neville’s lucky.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it. It takes a lot of hard work,” Bill said. “Neville’s always in here pruning and trimming.”

Ginny smiled. “He does work hard. Think he’d show me how to grow a garden?”

“You’re my sister-in-law,” Neville piped up, head appearing between a shrub and a gently swaying bush. “Of course I’ll show you.”

Bill smirked and, holding out his hand, pulled Neville through. “Just don’t show her _everything_ you know, yeah?” he whispered.

Neville blushed. There was little danger of that.

~


End file.
